BNCS Store
Uses for the Big Nate Currency, as I didn't make this Swayamplayz or an Admin can change this. write it in this format. If you would like to make a purchase, then tell the seller on their message wall. ToPhu (TopHat Studios) Loans (Not Compounded) 100$ - Interest= 5% every week (Not Compounded) 250$ - Interest=10% every week (Not Compounded) 500$ - Interest=1% every day (Not Compounded) Shout-out on the Comment Section 10$ You get a shoutout in the GoComics Big Nate Comment Section like: "Shout Out to ..........." By Me 20$ You get a shout out 1 time per day three times Art 10$ I'll (try) to draw your avatar as a Big Nate Style 50$ I'll draw Your profile avatar battling any other commenter's profile avatar, and you'll win! (No Color) 200$ Pixel Art of My face (32x32) Advertisement 100$ I'll post a link of your choice (has to be appropriate) to 5 different Walls 200$ I'll post 2 link of your choice (has to be appropriate) to 10 different walls 250$ I'll post 5 links of your choice to 3 different walls 500$ I'll post 3 links of your choice to 10 different walls Discord 150$ I'll make a basic Discord server (Rules, Chat, Basic Bots) 250$ I'll make an auto-moderation Discord server (Bots, Rules, Chat, Auto-Moderation, Custom Role) 500$ I'll make an Advanced Discord server (Bots Verification. Auto Moderations) 1000$ I'll give you a custom role in my Discord Server Henry Hudson Grammar Pass $10 I won't point our your grammar mistakes for one week Example: Swasimcool: your welcome Henry Hudson: Henry Hudson mentally: fansdlkfalfjalksdjfaksdjfklajdfkaljflkajfklajflkajsf Random Message $10 I will send a message of your choice to anybody on the wiki Random Comment $5 I will click "Random Page" on the wiki and comment whatever you want me to comment (appropriate please) Minecraft Education Edition Account $125 This may not work, but I may be able to give you a free MINECRAFT EDUCATION EDITION ACCOUNT. If it doesn't work then you will receive a full refund and a free Random Comment (see above) Spyroclub1 (I take people's services and make them cheaper! Business!) Low on cash? Take out a loan here at Spyroclub Enterprises! If you don't know how loans work, I give you cash and eventually when you get more money you pay it back, and it costs 2 dollars for every day the money is not returned. 5$ I will create a drawing of any ANIMAL you ask me to. (50% cheaper than GiantNate's!) Example: 10$ ($20 for FastPass delivery, you get your skin in less than an hour if im online and available. I created your minecraft skin from your profile picture. 20$ (Featured Comment Assistant, 10$ less than Henry's!) I will like and reply to all your comments (Not just two of them, like Henry did) for 30 days. 50$ I will make a scratch game of whatever you want. 50$ I will create a minecraft animation for you. $100 I comment anything you want each day for a week. (Assuming its appropriate.) $100 I can teach you how to solve the Rubik's Cube (Or any other twisty puzzle you have) $500 I will make a minecraft skin of what I look like. (Like a face reveal, except for a minecraft skin and i'm not actually showing my face.) $500 I will make a mii of what I look like. (Like a face reveal, except for a mii and i'm not actually showing my face. the puppy shops 1$ i will say #dabbing on gc 10$ i will make a pixel art of a picture that you want 25$ featured comment assistant i will like and reply to your comment for a week, also replying to whoever else replies 50$ i will make a drawing of a Pokémon (I will spend hours doing that) 100$ I will post a picture of my dogs 500$ i will privately give you the answers for my challenge 7387136827627634526464425454236525453434466443634643543264646154134257183942827728 I will give out my yt channel ( May lower sometime) oh and if you do debt for this I won’t do it (message me on discord for most things photo related. Pig Lover An "I won't argue with you for a 3 days" pass (lol.) - $20 Big Nate Bucks! I will make my profile anything you want under these rules. - I have the right to refuse service to whoever I want to. - I'm allowed to deny the photo - Post the image on my message wall (please be appropriate!) I'll make a literal stick figure of you for $10 Get a free comic (made via me) for $15! Neptune 10$ I will make a "special edition" profile pic for you. (I'm cool with making regular custom ones for free.) 200$ I will change my profile picture to whatever, and comment whatever you want (for a day) Swayamplays I'll make a disstrack on whoever you want me to. But you have to give me the lyrics - $100 GiantNate91 (The Place With the Best Prices) -————————————————Offers——————————————————- BONUS: PAY, GET CASH BACK This is a special, limited time offer: pay me $150, and I give you 20% of all the money I earn for 6 months or until you get $350. Note: If you choose 6 months and you’re not getting much money, you can switch to the $350 offer. Also, no more than 2 people getting this benefit at a time. -————————————————Selling——————————————————- BEST DEAL! PIXEL ART I will make a pixel art of any ANIMAL or POKÉMON that you want for {$20 each} 'Example and my account: ' - I will change my GC profile pic for anything (almost) for {$10 every day you want me to change it} - I will not fix your grammar mistakes for {$8 every day you want me not to point it out} - I will NEVER fix your grammar mistakes (*sob*) for {$500} - I will post a pun/cheesy joke on your message wall for {$5 every day you want me to tell you one}(It’ll be one long stream XD) - I will update the big nate theme song on your message wall for {$6 every day you want me to update it}(Every day 1-4 lines} - I will say whatever you want me to say in the room for {$5 every time I say something} - I will comment whatever you ask me to {$8 per comment, has to be approved} - I will create a drawing of any ANIMAL you ask me to for {$20 per drawing} (50% more QUALITY than Spyroclub’s) - I will create and update a story every day about any topic for {$10 every day} - Big Nate Comment Section Memes for {$20} each - I will make a 3D figure of whatever you want for {$20} each (Digital, I’ll create it on usecubes, the website I also use for pixel art) - I will change my GC name to anything you want (almost) for {$10} per day -————————————————Buying——————————————————- - Send me a compilation of funny videos and I’ll pay you, but here’s the twist: I’ll pay you {$1-10} for each video based on how funny it is, on a scale of 1-10! Mistytrainz I'll make a minecraft skin like Spyro. 10 BN$ Also resource packs too but it's going to be 100 BN$ I'll make a minecraft build for 100 BN$. ASSFATM (also selling super funny and talented memes) 50 BN$] Anyone else doing these I am happy to collaborate. Just drop by my message wall. Yoda Sold! ( I bought myself the battle pass - I mean pass royale) sorry if you wanted it, I was desperate for cash in season 9-errr I mean 2 1 and I'll resign as president (bruh I don't do anything) 2000000 for a Joergen figure I made (again I won't tell the FBI) 10000000 so that I join the Big Nate Minecraft server. I'll also go Mining and give you diamonds. 100 for a diss track on anybody All of your bucks: I shall comment who I actually am on GC (hehe) For 10000, I'll film a footage on protesting in Hong Kong. If you just want a view then 700 Mr. Epic I'll post a picture of my pug - 100$ I'll make a story on here - 500$ I'll end every sentence I make with bruh for a week - 50$ (Anytime someone buys another I have to put another bruh on the end) I'll make a full portrait of my profile picture on a free mobile device editor - 5$ MintCrepe I need virtual coins # I’ll make anything you want in Minecraft - 100$ (Ask Spyro if my builds are good or not, I’ve played Build Battle with him) # I’m selling memes. - 50$ Each # I can give you my playlist of funny videos on YouTube - 100$ # I will draw anything you want. - 200$ # It’s over done, but here’s another one saying: “I’ll make a Minecraft skin of whatever you want” - 200$ And here is an example CrossDoggo I will give you a shout out on my soundcloud account (200 or 60 if you give me 4 dollars a day) I will literally get myself banned on gocomics by saying bad words. (∞) I will subscribe to your YouTube channel, and spam views. (It’s a glitch that I shall not tell) (65) Buying for crossdoggo If you make a story About me and others. You get to make part of the story yourself, but, I can add some stuff on it my own. I’m allowed to delete stuff too. It has to be like the comment ninjas. I get to choose the chapter names and what they are about. You are allowed to choose 3 other people to help. I’ll do the first chapter name, when ur done with the chapter, let me know ($300) Category:Community Activities Category:Currency Category:Fun Category:GoComics